Rozel
__TOC__ Overview Rozel is an active member and moderator of the 2meirl4meirl discord. She is also a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (The Mormon Church). Her romantic and sexual orientation lean towards heteromantic and demisexual respectively. She takes the role of mother in the community, some refer to her as 'mom' or 'mumther' due to her caring and gentle personality. She has a willingness to help others if she can, though she's one of the few community members not suffering from depression or other mental illness—therefore, she may lack the ability to relate. She's usually very cheerful and only makes suicidal quips to fit in. Appearance Rozel has yet to show her true form, though she promises to reveal a selfie if Donald Trump is impeached. Many theorize that she has no body, that she may be omnipresent, or that she only has hands (which some members have seen). Others, however, choose to see her as a short-haired blond person wearing a red scarf. She often changes her avatar to variations of this character, though in the past the characters in her avatars were far more diverse. 'Blank', pictured on the right, is a gender ambiguous representation of the player from Rozel's game 'Land, Sea, Entropy'. Land, Sea, Entropy Land, Sea, Entropy, is a game Rozel has been developing since March of 2016. She often makes the claim that the game will be done in two years, but says the same thing every time she's asked. “Buy my game in two years” was a prominent meme early in the community's conception, though this has faded over time. Joining and Promotion Rozel joined the discord on June 9th after browsing Reddit and stumbling upon the 2meirl4meirl subreddit. She found the content of the sub amusing and subscribed, although she would later unsubscribe due to a distaste for its repetition. She did, however, see a post about the discord and gave it a look. The community welcomed her in and she ended up staying for it. Seeing the kindness of others there, and the support they gave, Rozel was inspired to follow in their footsteps and take up a similar persona. The community dynamics shifted over time and often veered away from being a supportive environment, but she continued to take on the role which would earn her the title of 'mom'. There was a time when the discord server had a 'trusted' role which Rozel was a member of. This was simply a list of members who were active in the community. They may have also been given limited moderation permissions. However, this caused a divide of elitism and envy. The role was removed, but Crump (a moderator at the time), suggested Rozel be made a moderator. Others agreed, Rozel accepted, and thus she became a moderator. Later Events Rozel won a Discord Partnership sweater in the Sweater Incident. She occasionally wears the sweater when it gets real cold. When Ujin was considering his resignation, he enacted a public vote to find a successor. Rozel took an overwhelming lead and ultimately won, but she and the other mods later agreed it would be better for Ujin to choose for himself rather than leave it up to popularity. When Rozel was asked who she would have chosen, she first said Kiro and then Jetboy as a second choice. Jetboy was still a new moderator at the time, so Rozel was hesitant but believed he would be the best choice if he had more experience. Some time later, Jetboy was chosen as Ujin's successor and made owner of the server. Rozel believes this was the best choice in the end. Quotes Category:Members Category:Moderators